


Angel Files

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Supernatural crossovers, fusions, etc. [2]
Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Djinni & Genies, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, FBI, Foster Care, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Medical Trauma, Meta, Multi, Paranormal, Time Travel, Trauma, Vampire Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Hannah is a young intern on her way to medical school, while Castiel is a police detective on his way to being a criminal investigator. Or so they think. But in this strange reality, they are both plagued with memories of a past they have no idea of. And they are connected to two other young interns in the city through a series of events that bring the four of them together.Meanwhile, Sam and Dean come searching for the missing angel and learn that Castiel has no idea who they are. Not only that, but there is also a gang of vampires loose on the streets of San Francisco and Sam and Dean will need the help of two other paranormal investigating FBI agents to help them out.In this strange meta-reality, Sam and Dean have to help Castiel remember who he really is.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Supernatural crossovers, fusions, etc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Alternative Universe Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Hurt/Comfort Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Multiples Collection, Takeout Tacos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has evolved into an X-file crossover with some elements of an 18th-century historical AU fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please note that tags may change as the story goes. Things evolve, things get darker, angstier, etc. If there are any trigger warnings that pop up, I will warn of the particular chapter and I will change the tags accordingly. So just keep that in mind, that I don’t necessarily know how dark things will get at this point as I tend to let my muse do the writing. Also, note that side pairings are often known to change in my stories too, so be aware of that as I will alter the tags for that too. Nothing is certain.

_ “Help me…” Hannah knelt down beside the bed and placed a hand over the girl’s forehead. The young girl couldn’t have been older than thirteen, a pretty green-eyed girl. Everything about her seemed familiar. But the paleness and the way she struggled to breathe, it tore at Hannah’s heart.  _

_ “It’s the fever,” Hannah said with a sigh. The girl’s parents watched nervously from beside her bedside. As Hannah leaned in, the girl gazed up at her.  _

_ “Please help me,” she begged. “Please, Hannah…” Hannah frowned.  _

_ “How do you know my name?” she questioned. Just as she said that the girl began to writhe in pain as her face became distorted. Suddenly, brilliant beams of light shot out from her eyes and mouth as her flesh burned from within... _

Hannah let out a scream as she sat up in bed, gasping. Immediately, she felt the warm, wet tongue lap at her face as she turned to her side to see her Siberian husky gazing at her in concern.

“Taiga,” she murmured, her voice shaky as she rubbed her eyes. Hannah took a moment to shake herself from the terrifying dream she had had. It wasn’t the first time either. It wasn’t the first time she had seen that girl in her dreams. It was always the same. The same sick, dying girl, lying in a bed, pleading for help, only to suddenly burst into light and death.

Hannah had never believed in omens. Mainly since everything about the dream belonged in the past- the far past. The Georgian era gowns and bedding decor seemed like they should be part of some historical period drama. But then, why did she keep having these dreams? They’d never stopped. For as long as she remembered, they haunted her, and what could they even mean?

She thought it meant she should be a healer, which is why she had been so determined to be here. As she got up and got dressed and gazed out the window of her tiny studio apartment at the city landscape and the misty fog shrouding it, she reflected on the journey she’d taken. Her father had been against it, and he acted as though she had betrayed him by leaving. After all, no one left the tiny Yukon town she’d grown up in. Everyone should want to be there.

And she did miss home. She missed the beauty of the wilderness around her. She missed gazing up at the northern lights. She missed the midnight sun. She missed dog sledding over the thick snow with her sister. But she needed to be here. After all, maybe if she had been a better healer, her sister and mother would still be alive. She should have been able to save them.

Hannah pushed that thought out of her mind. She was here. She quickly got into her medical scrubs, fed her dog, and got ready for her day. It was a short bus ride from her apartment to the hospital, but Hannah spent it reflecting on how it would go. She was nervous. She’d trained for this. She got top grades in college, and she’d spent the first two years of medical school immersed in studies. She had no friends, no social life, just an unwavering dedication to what she believed was her destiny. 

“Hannah,” Hannah entered the hospital to be greeted by a frenzy of activity. The medical physician assigned to her training, a gruff man who appeared to perhaps be in his 40s, hurried over to her. “You are going to be shadowing Doctor Gess in internal medicine today. Don’t make any mistakes.”

Hannah nodded and took the clipboard from him. Doctor Scaffold was an abrasive man, and Hannah had learned to be cautious around him. He always seemed on edge, and he always seemed to be looking for interns to prey upon. 

“Hey Hannah,” as Hannah headed down the hall, she ran into Joanne, her fellow intern. “Busy day?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes, I’m in internal medicine today,” she replied before taking the elevator and heading up to her assignment. She was nervous because her first few rounds of patients hadn’t gone so well. There was the woman who had insisted that she was dying of a plethora of diseases. A hypochondriac, nothing could convince her otherwise. Then there was the man who was in denial about his gonorrhea problem and refused to accept treatment. 

The patients Hannah had encountered so far had all been difficult, so as she found Doctor Gess, who was standing outside the first hospital room waiting for her, she braced herself. 

“Patient was brought in last night with a gunshot wound in the upper shoulder,” Gess explained. “The bullet was lodged in his shoulder bone and missed his brachial artery by a millimeter. We had to operate to get the bullet out without causing more tissue damage.”

Gess opened the door, and Hannah followed her into the room. A young man lay there with his arm in a thick cast and sling, looking downtrodden as the two of them approached the bed. 

“Mr. Novak?” Gess greeted as Hannah moved over to check his vitals. “This is Hannah Vermuelen; she’s my intern. She’s going to be monitoring you today, okay?”

“I understand,” the patient replied. Gess nodded and handed Hannah her clipboard with notes and left the room.

“How do you feel, Mr. Novak?” Hannah asked as she looked him over. He looked to be about her age with brilliantly sapphire eyes and a mop of dark hair. She had to admit to herself he was very attractive, despite the sling and the hospital gown, and the IV attached to his arm. And… he seemed so familiar. As she looked him over she felt, somewhere, somehow, that she should know this man.

“My name’s Castiel,” he corrected. “You can call me that.” He sighed while Hannah adjusted the heart monitor and checked his blood pressure.  _ Castiel… _ Hannah knew that name, but from where?” I’m feeling pretty bad,” he stated firmly. He glanced up, meeting her in the eyes. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“I don’t think so,” Hannah said quickly. But she wasn’t convinced of that, and she could tell from his eyes that neither was he. She swallowed awkwardly before focusing on her notes. “You were very lucky. The bone will take a while to heal, but after that, we don’t think you’ll lose any arm function.”

“Yeah, the doctor said that after the surgery,” Castiel replied. “This… it shouldn’t have happened, you know? I feel like I shouldn’t be in this condition. Like I have a power to prevent it. Strange, right?”

“How did you get shot?” Hannah asked. She didn’t understand what he was getting at. And the way he seemed so familiar was unnerving, yet she felt compelled to stay beside him, almost like he was a warm friend. 

“I’m a criminal investigator,” Castiel replied, shrugging his good shoulder. “At least… I tried to be. I’m still in training, just got my degree in criminal investigation, and got hired with the San Francisco police department.”

So they were similar. Both were just starting out in their careers. Both in jobs where they could be exposed to death and suffering. She had to wonder what got him into this line of work and if he had a story like hers. 

“I’m pretty new here, too,” Hannah replied. “I’m in my third year of medical school, and I just started doing my clinical rotation a week ago.”

Castiel smirked. “I’m sure you haven’t screwed up as much as I have. Getting shot on my first case.”

Hannah thought about that. She didn’t have the best start either; she’d made a few mistakes. She wasn’t sure she should talk about other patients, but she felt compelled to make him feel better. “Well, if it makes you feel better,” she replied. “I picked up the wrong patient charts yesterday and told my outpatient appointment they had a disease when they really didn’t.”

Hannah was pleased when that story provoked a smirk from Castiel. A genuine smile then lit up his eyes as he looked her over. “Well… I hope it wasn’t a serious disease.”

Hannah smirked as she leaned over to adjust his bed for him and then began to change his bandages. He held out his arm for her as she carefully removed the sling and unraveled the bandages. “So,” she asked softly as she focused on his arm. “Why do you want to be a criminal investigator?”

Castiel frowned and glanced away. Hannah worried that she had said something wrong. After a pause, he met her eyes again. “I grew up in foster care,” he began. “In a home in a really bad part of New York City. There were a lot of things… I saw a lot of bad things. And I just wanted to make places safer and help people. That’s all I want to do.”

“I want to help people too,” Hannah replied as she examined his wound, making sure the stitches were okay, and there were no signs of infection. “When I was an undergraduate, I volunteered overseas every summer. I’ve been to Africa, Asia, and the amazon… I saw a lot of people get sick. I wanted to help them too.”

Hannah gave him a small smile, and when their eyes met, she saw some understanding there. He understood her. And she understood him. For a moment, they stayed there, locked in one another’s gaze. Hannah felt a little heat in her cheeks before quickly glancing away.

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat as she finished rebandaging his shoulder. “I… should let you get some rest. I’ll come to check on you in a few hours, okay? Your blood pressure needs to be monitored, and we have to make sure your wound doesn’t get infected.”

When she raised her gaze to look at him again, he was staring right back at her. She swallowed nervously before he nodded his acknowledgment. “I’ll see you then,” he replied. She quickly excused herself. As soon as she was in the hallway and the door was closed, she let out a long sigh. There was something about those blue eyes, the way they looked at one another, the understanding between them. She had to shake it off. She shouldn’t lose sight of things here. After all, he was just a patient, and she had many others. Others that needed her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a little Timeline AU going on here with this. For Supernatural, it takes place sometime after Season 10 Episode three "Soul Survivor" and for X-files, it takes place in season seven.

\- San Francisco-  
Sam sighed as he sat in the passenger side of the impala. The car maneuvered through steep hills and the bustling streets of San Francisco, and Sam found himself wishing they could be one of those people, walking about, heading to the mall, going about their day, worrying about jobs, work, family. But as he glanced over at his brother in the driver's seat, he knew better. No, they were here for a reason. They had a case, and they had to find Castiel, somehow.

Still, Sam figured he could try. "I'm getting hungry," he spoke up as the impala came to a gentle stop at a red light. Dean seemed to either not have heard him or was choosing to ignore him. Sam waited a few moments before trying again. "Dean." In a way, he was trying to make a peace offering. He knew Dean was still reeling over their recent losses.

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Dean snapped irritably. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic response but decided against it. It just wasn't worth it anymore. He’d tried to talk to his brother but he knew that Dean would blow him off until he was ready.

“So you tracked Cas to San Francisco?” Sam wanted to know. They had left the bunker on a hunt for the angel after a frantic call from him had been cut off. 

“Yeah, he was looking for rogue angels and they’d heard about some monster gang over here somewhere,” Dean mumbled shortly. “He and his little girlfriend were on their way here to check it out when their call was cut out. And there was a murder here last night. The victim was sucked dry. Sounds like vamps to me.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find him” Sam assured him. He knew that Castiel and Hannah had been searching for rogue angels and he noted the bitter emphasis in Dean’s voice when he mentioned the word girlfriend. He sighed. Dean tended to be very hostile towards anyone who wasn’t him or Castiel and he knew his resentment towards Hannah was probably distrust. Neither of them knew Hannah well, they only knew that Castiel had been working with her since they’d left the bunker.

Sam was about to speak up again when Dean, letting out an impatient sigh, finally pulled into the parking lot of the nearest chain restaurant he could find. Sam glanced at the restaurant and smirked. "America's best burgers?" Dean said nothing and parked the car, getting out. Sam only rolled his eyes and followed his brother's lead, not wanting to test Dean's temper.

As soon as they stepped into the restaurant, the waitress, a friendly, cheerful older woman, smiled as she led them to the table, "you boys here to see the city?" she said as Sam and Dean slid into their seats at a booth. "First time? Business or pleasure?"

"Murder, Sweetheart" Dean muttered, snatching up a few menus and tossing one at Sam. The waitress gave a confused look, and Sam quickly tried to put her at ease. "We're FBI agents," he explained.

"Oh," the waitress sighed sympathetically. "Yeah, we all heard about that. That poor guy, it really has people on edge." The woman ranted on for a while before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well, what can I get you, boys?"

Dean seemed to have only glanced at the menu, so Sam took the initiative. "He'll have a bacon cheeseburger with chili fries and a beer. I'll have a chicken walnut salad with a side of sweet potato fries and some iced tea."

The waitress jotted down their orders and hurried away leaving Sam alone with his temperamental brother. He gazed across the table at Dean and was relieved to find his brother looking back with what could be considered a smile and an amused expression.

"After everything that happened you still eat rabbit food," Dean muttered. "At least you didn't forget what I like."

"Of course," Sam said honestly with a shrug. "If it's artery-clogging, you're all over it. Why worry about the demons that want to kill us when your diet will probably do you in any way."

Dean winced, and Sam felt guilty for his last comment. "I'm sorry," he offered. There was a long pause, and Sam took the time to glance out the window at the happenings around them. 

Across the street from the restaurant was a bustling shopping mall and hoards of people crowded the streets and sidewalks as they went about their day. All around them were the high skyscrapers of the city, and Sam could see the bay bridge in the distance.

As Sam mulled things over in his head, he felt angry. After all, Dean wasn’t the only one who had to be dealing with a lot lately. He felt like he had been run ragged in the last few months, trying to save Dean from the Mark and getting him back from being a demon. They were both worried about Castiel.

"So, Dean, I’ll bet you didn’t know about this mansion not too far away in San Jose," Sam spoke up as the waitress brought them their food and drinks. He only got a grunt from Dean. "It's called the Winchester Mystery House," Sam spoke again. That did get Dean's attention, and he glanced across the table at his brother.

"You don't say," he said, a contemplative look in his eyes. Sam had learned about the mansion on their way here, and although their priority was to find Cas and to take out the vampires, he couldn’t help but think there was a connection somehow. And at the very least, he hoped that Dean would want to check it out when they were finished in San Francisco.

There was a pause, a long pause as Sam watched Dean play with the fries on his plate, his burger left mostly untouched. Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Is this really how we are going to do this?" he demanded hotly. Dean haphazardly glanced over to meet his brother's hazel eyes, that gaze the two held for a moment before Dean suddenly broke out in laughter. As Sam watched feeling puzzled, a chuckle became a torrent of laughter as Dean fell back into his seat, laughing so hard tears rolled down his face.

He's finally cracked, Sam thought as he watched his brother laughing hysterically, cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment as Dean's loud roaring laughter earned them a bit of attention from others around them. A man seated at the counter gave them an annoyed glare. Sam waited patiently for the laughing fit to subside. When it finally did, Dean stayed silent again. Staring at his burger, wiping tears before finally taking a breath and looking at Sam. "I don't know anymore, Sammy," he lamented finally. "I just don't even know anymore."

"Um, well… okay, for now, I think that's good," Sam agreed, feeling as though he needed to grab hold of something, anything that could break through to Dean. Sam was finally beginning to see what was going on here. His brother really was at his wit's end. "We can focus on this. No mark or demon, just get Cas back. Right?"

"Yeah, bro," Dean said, a sincere grin spreading across his lips, and Sam could almost see the weight lift off of him. This was just a simple case, Sam thought. Something they could handle.

00000  
\- In-flight-

"Mulder, the man was obviously mentally imbalanced," Scully insisted as the two of them sat together on the long flight from Washington DC to San Francisco, California. "I mean he probably doesn’t know what he witnessed."

"He saw his bestie get ripped to shreds." Mulder insisted as he sipped a cup of coffee and glanced over his redheaded partner's head to peer out the tiny airplane window at the clouds below. "Come on Scully, humor me here."

Scully glanced down at the paper world she had on the case, her eyes scanning over the little details as Mulder watched. In the seven years that they had worked together, Mulder had grown accustomed to Scully's unique mannerisms. The way she followed along with what she was reading with her finger, the way she nibbled on the tip of her pen as she concentrated.

"A tourist and his friend got lost in a bad part of the city," she read aloud as she flipped through the pages. "They encountered a group of individuals they thought were some sort of gang. They were chased and attacked. When the cops arrived, the gang was gone, but two victims were found with a puncture mark on their necks. One victim was dead on the scene from massive blood loss, the other was rushed to the hospital where he is recovering.." Scully blinked rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Vampires?."

"What?" Mulder looked at her for an explanation. She turned to meet his eyes, and he studied her placid expression curiously.

"You’re thinking vampires, right?" Scully repeated, her intense blue eyes looking at him a matter of factly. "I mean we have puncture wounds, lack of blood, all the telltale signs."

"What else could it be, Scully?" Mulder insisted, knowing full well that he was being mocked.

"I don't know," Scully admitted after a time. "Drugs, maybe? There are a few obvious possibilities, I’m scheduled to do the autopsy when we get to the coroner’s office, I’m sure we’ll figure it out then."

"Scully, I think this time you aren’t going to be able to use science to get out of the obvious."

"We’ll see," Scully shrugged. "What are we talking about, a gang of vampires sucking on tourists?" Scully closed the manila folder containing the case information and neatly folded her hands in her lap as she leaned back against her seat. "Mulder, I think what we have here is some kind of drug trade going on. Maybe some sort of her substance on the streets that’s making people hallucinate."

Mulder only responded by chuckling. That's what he really loved about Scully. No matter what the evidence suggested, and no matter what was staring her right in the face, she continued to hold onto, and to cling to, her rigid scientific notions of the universe. It's something Mulder had grown used to, even appreciated over the years. He knew, after all, that once they got to the city, whatever they may find there would prove to blow any of Scully's scientific theories clear out of the water.


End file.
